Back For Round Two
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Anna's back in Dillon after almost a year. How well does the town take this and how well does Tim take this...
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own FNL. This is for enjoyment purposes only! Enjoy! ****

"So where are we going?" asked Anna as she got into her aunt's car.

"To the airport," she laughed.

"I know that, but where are we flying to?" asked Anna.

Anna was fixing to start her junior year in high school and couldn't afford to miss the first few days of school, let alone a few weeks. Her aunt didn't answer her and pulled out of the driveway of their beachfront Hawaii home. Skyler and Paul had decided to go back to Dillon and live with the guys after a few months. Her dad had been bailed out of jail by a staff member at the college and had gone back to Tennessee.

After a long drive they arrived at the airport. They grabbed their suitcases and walked into the airport. Anna's aunt wouldn't let her near the counter and wouldn't let her have her ticket. She was trying her hardest to keep this trip a secret. They waited around for another hour before their flight was called. Anna claimed the window seat and settled in for the nine and a half hour flight, to who knew where.

Skyler got up that morning and got ready to go to practice. He grabbed his things and headed out of the house. He caught a ride with Devon to the school. Kyle and Mark had graduated the year before and were going to Dillon Community College to stay close to home. They were acting as legal guardians to Paul, Devon and himself. He and Paul had moved with Anna to Hawaii but had decided that they wanted to go back to Texas after a few months.

He climbed out of the car and headed into the field house to get changed for practice. He had struck up a slight friendship with Tim Riggins when he had come back to Dillon, but they usually kept to themselves unless at parties. Tim and Anna had kept contact during the remainder of the football season but had lost contact after Christmas.

The plane finally landed in Dallas. Lucky for Anna's aunt, Anna was asleep and didn't hear the announcement. They finally got off the plane and grabbed their bags and got a rental car. Anna tossed their bags into the trunk of the car and climbed into the passengers seat. Her aunt climbed into the drivers seat and handed over a bandana.

"What is this for?" asked Anna.

"Put it on. This is still a surprise," said her aunt.

"Really Aunt Cara?" asked Anna.

"Really," she replied.

Anna sighed as she lifted the bandana to her eyes and tied it behind her head. Aunt Cara wasn't taking any chances and put a sleep mask blindfold over top the bandana. Anna sighed as she settled into the seat for a, who knows how, long drive.

"Can we listen to the radio?" asked Anna.

"No. I've got a couple CDs, but no radio," said Cara as she put a CD into the player.

Anna shook her head as she listened to the music that played through the car.

Skyler had put all his things in his locker for the day and got ready for school. He walked into the main building. As he walked through the halls of the school a Rally Girl named Kristen came up to him and introduced herself. Skyler talked to her for a few minutes before he disappeared into his homeroom class. He grinned as he walked in when he realized that most of the team had homeroom together. Sky sat down in a desk near the back of the class and waited for the bell to ring.

"Yo! Sky!" said Tyrone walking into the classroom.

Sky was still mad over the way Ty had talked to his sister the year before, but they had come to a civil agreement. In walked Matt Saracen and Tim Riggins and a few more people before the bell finally rang. Everyone sat around and talked about their summer break and what they hoped for the upcoming football season.

Cara parked the car and turned it off. She turned to Anna and told her to stay put and to not remove the blindfold on penalty of no shopping trip. Anna sighed as she sat back in the seat; she had been looking forward to a shopping trip with Cara for a while and was not about to jeopardize it now. Cara smiled and jumped out of the car and locked it.

Cara walked up to the front of Dillon High School. She found the front office with ease once she was in the school.

"Welcome to Dillon High, can I help you?" asked Teresa from behind the counter.

"I have an appointment with Mrs. Taylor," said Cara.

"She is out at the moment, but you are free to wait on her," said Teresa.

"How long will she be?" asked Cara.

"Not long. I'm here now," said Tami walking in the office. "Sorry about that. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Cara Preston, we spoke on the phone," said Cara.

"Oh, that's right," said Tami unlocking her office. "You were wanting to enroll your niece?"

"Yes," said Cara. "Well, it's more like a re-enroll."

"Re-enroll?" asked Tami sitting down at her desk.

"Yes. She was enrolled in the school last year but moved to Hawaii to live with me," said Cara handing over a transfer file from a Hawaii school. "AnnaLeigh Carter?"

"Oh. OH!" said Tami looking at the file. "I remember her. She decided to move back to Dillon?"

"I am moving here to take up guardianship of the kids so Kyle and Mark can transfer to a larger college if they want without the responsibility of having to watch after their brothers," said Cara. "I figured once they all head off to college I would head back to Hawaii, and if not I have a nice summer home."

Tami nodded her head as she listened and looked through the file. She keyed up the computer and went through the motions of enrolling Anna into the school. Tami printed off a paper and handed it to Cara.

"Fax this to the school in Honolulu. They will send the rest of her records to us and Anna can start tomorrow if she wants or wait until Monday," said Tami.

Cara took the paper and shook Tami's hand before she walked out of the office. The bell rang for homeroom to end. Cara weaved her way through the many students in the hallway. Skyler walked out of his homeroom talking to Saracen. He looked down the hall and saw a woman walked out of the school and could've sworn it looked like his aunt. Sky shook his head and focused on his conversation with Matt.

Cara unlocked the car and climbed back into the drivers seat and started the car. Anna was still sitting in the passengers seat listening to music. Cara pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the interstate and headed back to Dallas. When they pulled into the parking lot Cara turned off the car but sat there.

"Can I take this off now?" asked Anna pointing to he blindfolds.

"On one condition," said Cara.

"What?" asked Anna.

"That you don't get mad at me for being an adult," said Cara.

Anna reached up and pulled the blindfolds off and laid them in her lap. Anna looked over at her aunt with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna.

"I talked to Kyle last month," said Cara. "He said that he and Mark too up guardianship of the boys when your dad went back to Tennessee."

Anna nodded her head. She had over heard the conversation between her oldest brother and her Aunt. Anna looked at her with a look that said 'go on'.

"Well, I decided that it was time for me to be an adult, at least for a little while," said Cara. "We are in Dallas at the moment. But over the weekend, while your files are being transferred, we will move into your old house in Dillon."

Cara watched as everything set in. Anna had a blank look on her face as she took everything in. Surprisingly Anna didn't scream and yell and say that she wanted to go back to Hawaii. She silently climbed out of the car and grabbed her bags and walked into the hotel. Cara grabbed her things and followed her niece into the hotel to check in.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim sat on his couch watching TV and drinking a beer. He had the house to himself for a few hours since Billy was still out of town. He smiled and grabbed his house phone and started making phone calls telling people he was going to have a party at his house. Within a few hours the house was full of people.

Tim walked through the house drinking his beer and talking to a few people. A few Rally Girls walked over and tried to hold his attention, but failed. He sat down outside by the empty pool and talked to Saracen and 'Smash' who had stopped by.

Anna sat on her bed in her room at the hotel and messed around on her computer. She still hadn't said anything her aunt about moving them to Dillon. She sighed as she closed her laptop and laid back on bed. She looked up at the ceiling as she though back on the year before and everything that had happened and why she had left Dillon in the first place.

Anna reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She flipped it open and searched through the names. Once she found the name she was looking for she hit the 'send' button. The phone rang once before she got a disconcerting message.

_"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please hang up and try again."_

Anna closed her phone and laid back on her bed again. She had been getting the same message for about eight months. She had decided on giving up trying to call, but now that she was moving back to Dillon she figured she would try again.

Anna finally climbed off the bed and got ready for bed. She jumped in the shower and let the warm water run over her body. Once she was done in the shower she ran a brush through her hair before she braided it. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top before she climbed into the bed for the night.

Skyler woke up the next morning and grabbed his cell phone and walked out on the back porch. He turned it on and ignored the numerous text messages from people about a party and dialed his aunts cell number. The phone rang a few times before a woman answered it.

"Do you realize what time it is?" she half shouted into the phone.

"Sorry Aunt Cara," said Skyler instantly regretting calling his aunt.

It was six in the morning in Dillon; Hawaii was behind them, which meant it was earlier there. Skyler berated himself again in his head before he said something.

"Uh, sorry to call you and wake you up. I had a question that at this point seems really stupid," said Skyler.

"Uh, no question is stupid. Just when you call this freaking early in the morning," said Cara sitting up in her bed. "What is it Sky?"

"Well…by the way you sound I think I know the answer already but; were you are the school the other day?" asked Sky.

Sky waited for an answer from his groggy aunt. He could hear here shuffling around a room and a door close before she spoke again

"Why do you want to know that?" asked Cara.

"Because I saw someone that looked a lot like you from behind," said Skyler.

"In all honesty, Skyler, I was," said Cara.

"What?" asked Skyler. "You were?"

"Yeah. I talked to Kyle and Mark and I am going to move in with ya'll until you are all off in college, or at least all eighteen. I will probably move back to Hawaii at that point or have it as a vacation home," said Cara.

"What about Anna?" asked Sky. "She isn't going to pack up and come back here. Regardless of if dad is gone."

"I tricked her into it. Blindfolded her while we were in Dillon. She starts school on Monday," said Cara. "You cant, I repeat CAN'T, tell anyone she is back. She still wont talk to me."

"You pissed her off pretty bad then," chuckled Skyler. "Well I am going to get ready for practice. I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah. We will be by Sunday night," said Cara. "Take care."

Cara closed her phone and sighed as she looked out onto the city of Dallas. Was this really a good idea?

Skyler walked out on to the field that morning with a lot on his mind. As he got lined up for stretches he shook his head to get rid of anything that wasn't football. He set his helmet down on the ground in front of him and waited. Tim and Saracen walked out and took their place at the front of the group. Tim started off stretches. Skyler followed numbly; every stretch had become second nature to him at this point. Toe touch, hamstring, calf, twist right then twist left, and do it all over again.

"Hamilton!" shouted Coach Taylor. "Get over here!"

Skyler left his position on the field and jogged of to where coach was standing. Coach gave him a hard look before he said anything.

"Where is your head at boy?" asked Coach. "You're not focusing."

"Sorry, Coach," said Skyler.

"You've got to stay focused. Especially with this game coming up Friday. It's the first game of the season and will set the attitude for the rest of the year," said Coach.

"I know Coach, I know," said Skyler.

"Then get your head in the game," said Coach.

Skyler ran back out on the field and grabbed his helmet. He made it through a few of the plays before he was bowled over by Tim. Tim stood up and looked down at Skyler. Skyler just laid on the ground, not moving.

"You okay?" asked Tim.

"Yeah," replied Skyler.

"Then what the hell is wrong," said Tim.

"A lot," said Skyler.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Tim.

"My sister," said Skyler. "She's moving back."

Tim just stared at Skyler like he was crazy. There was now way in hell Anna would _willingly_ move back to Dillon. Not after what had happened last year. Coach started yelling at Tim and Skyler to get moving. Both men shook their heads and got back to practice.

Anna sat on the balcony outside her room and looked out over Dallas. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She let out a sigh and dialed zero for the operator.

"Operator, how may I direct your call?" she said.

"Billy Riggins, Dillon, Texas, please," said Anna.

"One moment please," said the Operator.

The phone started ringing and Anna held her breath. There was nothing that said Tim wanted to talk to her. Finally someone on the other end picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Billy?" said Anna.

"Yeah. Who's this?" he asked.

"Um, is Tim home?" asked Anna, ignoring Billy's question.

"No, he is at practice. Who's calling?" asked Billy.

"Doesn't matter. Thanks anyway," said Anna hanging up the phone.

Anna slumped back in her chair. She should've known Tim was at practice. He ate, drank, and slept football. She stood up from the chair and walked back into the hotel room. Cara was sitting in front of her laptop looking fro jobs in the Dillon area, and coming up blank. Anna smiled as she sat down in front of the TV; at least Cara was slightly unhappy about moving to small town Texas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday afternoon finally rolled around. Anna had her things in the back of the car and was sitting in the passengers seat waiting on her aunt to check out of the hotel. Cara finally walked out of the hotel and climbed into the car.

"What's wrong?" asked Cara.

"Nothing," said Anna.

Cara let out a quiet 'hmm' at Anna as she pulled out of the parking lot. As soon as they hit the interstate Anna pulled her Ipod out and started listening to it. She was her third song in when she fell asleep. Cara peeked over at Anna and watched her stare off into space. She had a contemplative look on her face. She sighed a few times before she rested her head on the window and fell asleep.

Skyler and Paul were the only ones at the house on Sunday afternoon. Mark and Kyle had gone to town to buy food for the party when Aunt Cara and Anna showed up. Devon was over at his girlfriend's house and wouldn't be back until dinner. Paul was sitting on the couch, while Skyler was upstairs in his room on his laptop, when he heard a car pull into the driveway.

Paul slowly pulled himself off the couch thinking it was Kyle and mark back from the store. As he pulled open the front door he heard someone yell at him.

"PAUL ALEXANDER, HELP ME UNLOAD THE CAR!" shouted Aunt Cara.

Paul smiled as he walked out of the house and over to the car. He started grabbing boxes and walked back to the house. Skyler was outside a few seconds later grabbing things from the car as well. Cara walked over to the passenger door and knocked on the window. Anna took out her earphones and looked at her.

"Get out," said Cara walking into the house.

Anna sighed as she climbed out of the car. She closed the door and grabbed her small suitcase out of the backseat and walked into the house. She climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to the room she had claimed this time last year. She turned the knob and opened the door to see everything was still set up the same way it had been a year ago. She sighed again and dropped her bag on the floor and flopped face first on her bed.

"Your brother's are back from the store. Want to help unload groceries?" asked Cara leaning on the doorframe.

'Nope. I wanna sleep," said Anna.

Cara shrugged her shoulders and walked back down the stairs to catch up with the nephews she hadn't seen in a while. Anna stood up and closed her door. She walked over to her bag and dug through it until she found her sketchbook. She flipped it open to a black page and sat down in front of her door and started to draw her room. After an hour and a half she had three different drawings of her room. She sat on her bad and pulled out her coloring pencils and started to color the pictures.

Cara walked up the stairs at four o'clock to get Anna to help with dinner. She knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. She turned the knob to find the door unlocked. She opened the door to find Anna asleep on the bed with her sketchpad laying next to her.

Tim walked through the door dog-tired. Coach seriously had it out for him or something. He had been running wind sprints and doing bleacher run for the majority of practice. He walked over to his room and tossed his bag into the room before he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge before he collapsed on the couch.

Billy walked into the living room just about the time Tim collapsed on the couch. Tim looked over at his brother, who wore a stupid looking grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Tim.

"Someone called for you yesterday while you were at practice," said Billy.

"Why didn't you tell me that yesterday," said Tim slightly irked.

"If you had come home I would've," smiled Billy.

"Well who was it?" asked Tim.

"A girl," said Billy. "And before you ask I don't know what girl. But she knew you and at least who I was."

"That could be anybody," said Tim shrugging it off.

"Why would anybody we know call through the operator?" asked Billy.

Tim sat there and stared at his brother while he thought about it. The only thing he could come up with was the college girl he hooked up with over summer. Tim blew it off and turned his attention back to the TV show he'd been watching. Billy shook his head as he walked over to the kitchen.

Anna finally woke up around five-thirty. She closed her sketchpad and laid it on her desk. She stretched as she stood up. She walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. Cara was pulling dinner out of the oven, which was baked chicken.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes up," chuckled Devon.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Anna sarcastically.

"It's nice seeing you too," said Devon setting plates on the table.

Anna shook her head as they all at down at the table. Anna and Cara talked about Hawaii after the boys had headed back to Texas. Anna said that she was going to get a tattoo while she was there but Cara had sprung the trip on her. Cara shook her head as she listened to Anna talk about the tattoo she wanted.

Dinner was finished and the dishes were being loaded into the dishwasher. Devon had disappeared into the living room. Mark and Kyle were studying for the classes they had the next morning. Paul and Skyler came walking into the kitchen with big grins on their faces. Anna looked up from her sketchpad, she had gone upstairs to get to show Cara her drawings, and over at her brothers. Cara looked up from the dishwasher when she heard the boys walk into the kitchen.

"What?" asked Cara.

"Bonfire at the lake," said Paul.

"By default since we are on the team we need to be there," said Skyler.

"But we think Anna should go too so she can get acclimated with the Dillon crowd before tomorrow," said Paul.

"Ooo, big words," said Anna rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to get acclimated with anybody if I can help it."

"They have a point, Anna. You should go," said Cara. "In fact you are going. No if's, and's, or but's about it."

Anna rolled her eyes as she got up from the table and walked up the stairs to change clothes. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a palm tree on it. She pulled on a pair of Chuck Taylor's and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom and gave herself a once over. When she opened the door, Paul and Skyler were standing there. She looked between the two of them and grabbed Paul by his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom.

Anna didn't give him a chance to speak before she had him pressed against the door and her hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you are either going to shake your head yes or no. Understood?" asked Anna.

Paul, being terrified of his sister, nodded his head.

"Good. Now do team members have to be at this party?" asked Anna.

Paul shook his head no, and Anna nodded hers.

"Is there going to be drinking at this party?" asked Anna, already knowing the answer.

Paul nodded yes.

"Is the only reason you want me to go is so you can drink?" asked Anna.

Instead of a yes or a no, Anna got a shrug and Paul tilted his head to the side. Anna's brows furrowed in thought before she spoke again.

"Is it 'locker room law' not to tell me everything?" asked Anna after a minutes of silence.

Paul nodded yes. Anna furrowed her brow again, this time in irritation.

"Do they know I am back in Dillon, the team?" asked Anna.

Nod, nod, went Paul's head.

"Did _you_ tell them I was back?" asked Anna.

Shake, shake, went Paul's head.

"Did Skyler tell them I was back?" asked Anna.

Nod, nod, nod, went Paul's head.

"I'm going to ask you to break the LRL," said Anna. "And you will tell me what is going on."

Shake, Shake.

"Either you tell me now and I keep it a secret, or I revert to middle school bully and give you a swirly," said Anna.

Paul's eyes got as large as dinner plates at the mention of a swirly. He nodded his head vigorously. Anna smiled.

"I'm gonna move my hand, be very quiet or you get a swirly," said Anna.

Anna moved her hand from Paul's mouth. Paul took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Now, tell me what is going on," whispered Anna.

Paul took another deep breath, "."

"Wait, what?" said Anna looking at her brother like he was insane. "Take breaths between your words."

Paul sighed. He really didn't want to do this.

"Skyler told Riggins you were possibly moving back and Tim called and said Billy said a girl called looking for him and he wants to know if it was you or not," said Paul.

"Anything else?" asked Anna.

Paul's gaze dropped to the floor for a millisecond, but Anna had seen it. Her hand was back over his mouth and he was pressed to the door again.

"Paul Alexander, you better tell me now or so help me god you will get a swirly every day for the rest of your natural born life!" said Anna.

Paul pulled Anna's hand off of his mouth and sighed.

"Skyler made a bet with Smash. Smash knows you're back in town for sure. He said that you wouldn't show up to the party if your life depended on it," said Paul.

"And?" asked Anna.

"Sky said he could get you to the party," said Paul.

"And if I don't show up?" asked Anna.

"Sky has to streak the town," said Paul.

"And if I do happen to make an appearance at this bonfire?" asked Anna.

"The Smash has to be the one to tell Tim you are there," said Paul.

"Why is that a punishment?" asked Anna easing up on her grip.

"Because Smash said Tim about went ballistic after you left," said Paul.

"I gave him my number. He is the one who stopped talking to me," said Anna.

"He lost it," said Paul. "Even admitted to losing."

"Oh really?" said Anna.

"He almost got kicked off the team because he was showing up drunk, not even hung over; completely drunk," said Paul. "He fell for you Anna, and he fell hard; and found the ground."

Anna shook her head. She stepped back from her brother. Paul Reached for the door and turned the knob. Paul bolted out of the bathroom as fast as he could. Anna reached out and grabbed Skyler by the arm and jerked him into the bathroom, slamming him against the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" shouted Anna.

"What are you talking about!" shouted Skyler.

"What the hell are you and Smash thinking! A Fucking wager on if I show up to some stupid party?" shouted Anna. "I'm not going! Have fun streaking!"

"You have to go!" shouted Skyler.

"And why is that? Don't want the town to see you naked?" asked Anna.

"Well that, but I already told Tim that you were going to be there. He wants to talk to you!" said Skyler.

"You have until the count of ten to run, my idiotic brother," said Anna with an unnerving calm. "1…2…3…4…"

Skyler took off and never heard Anna reach five. Anna slowly reached the number ten and ran down the stairs after her brother. She heard the front door open and Skyler shout to Paul. Anna grabbed her keys as she ran past her aunt and over to the car. She jumped in and floored it out of the driveway. She was bumper to bumper with Paul the entire way up to the lake.

Paul didn't even have the truck in park when Skyler bolted from the truck. Anna slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket. She just got her door closed when Smash walked up in front of her.

"Well hello," he said. "Smash is happy to see you back in Dillon."

"You have three seconds to get out of my way, Smash," said Anna.

"Now why would Smash leave a pretty thing like you alone?" he chuckled smiling.

"Because I'm going to go kill my brother," said Anna.

Anna didn't wait on a reply from Smash. She walked around him and started walking in the direction. She slowly made her way through the group of people with out being spotted by someone who knew her. She made her way over to the beer table. She grabbed a can out of the cooler and was fixing to walk off when someone grabbed her arm. Anna turned to see it was Billy Riggins.

"That aint free," he said.

"Now Billy. Would you really make me pay for a drink at my first party back in Dillon?" asked Anna.

"Hamilton?" he said looking at her.

"Carter, but close enough," said Anna walking away.

Billy looked around the surrounding area for his brother. When he didn't see him he walked over to a group of Rally Girls. Lo and behold Tim was sitting in the middle of them all. Tim saw Billy walk over, he also saw a mix of emotions on his brother's face; he didn't really care he was drunk and had some beautiful ladies around him.

"Timmy!" shouted Billy.

"What?" asked Tim.

"We need to talk," said Billy.

"Not now," laughed Tim.

"She's here," said Billy before walking away.

Tim's head snapped in the direction Billy was walking. Tim jumped up from his seat and followed his brother. When he was close enough he put his hand on Billy shoulder to stop him. Billy turned around and pointed towards the bonfire. Tim took off towards the fire.

Anna walked over to the fire for two reasons. Reason One: It was starting to get cold, Reason Two: She knew Skyler was over here somewhere. As she made her way around the fire she spotted her brother talking to a Rally Girl. Anna smiled to herself as she walked over to her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Skyler felt and arm wrap around his shoulders. He knew it was Anna, she had done it to him a millions time. He cringed slightly in fear she was going to hit him. When she didn't he relaxed a little and introduced her to the girl he was talking to.

"Kristi, this is my sister Anna," said Skyler.

"Nice to meet you," said Kristi.

"Likewise. Question Kristi, do you like beer?" asked Anna.

"No, I don't like the smell of it," said Kristi crinkling her nose.

"Too bad," said Anna.

"What?" said Skyler.

Anna smiled at Skyler as she turned her beer can upside down over his head. She could hear everyone around them laughing and talking. Skyler looked pissed, but there was no way he was as pissed as she was at that moment.

"Bitch!" said Skyler pushing Anna.

"Asshole!" shouted Anna, pushing him back. "You deserve that and you know it!"

"What the fuck ever!" shouted Skyler.

Skyler pulled his shirt off, a few of the girls called out to him when he did. Anna rolled her eyes at the catcalls that were given. Skyler grabbed a cup from someone walking by. He sneered at Anna and turned it upside down over her, covering here in beer, too. Anna screamed and punched Skyler square in the jaw.

What started off as a shoving match quickly escalated into an all out fight between the two. Anna could here Billy shouting something. She had Skyler pinned underneath her; she was fixing to hit him again when she was pulled off of Skyler. Anna tried to wiggle lose from her captor but had no luck. Billy Riggins pulled up Skyler off the ground. Sky got away from Billy a few seconds later. He was making his way towards Anna. Anna smiled as he got closer, her hands may be restrained, but her legs weren't. As soon as Sky was close enough she let her right leg fly up into the air, kicking him in the chin.

Whoever had Anna jerked her farther away from Skyler, and the crowd. As soon as they were far enough away from the group they let Anna go. Anna turned around to face her captor, Tim fucking Riggins.

"Anna," he said.

"Tim," said Anna.

Tim reached up to move hair out Anna's face but she flinched away. Tim held back a grimace as he moved the hair out of her face. She reeked of beer. Anna moved a few steps back from Tim to give them some room. She didn't like being touched all that much anymore, especially by guys.

"So, how you been?" asked Tim after an awkward silence.

"If you hadn't lost my number you would know," said Anna turning and walking away.

Tim ran after Anna and grabbed her arm. By reflex, Anna turned back and smacked Tim. It wasn't Tim's fault, she had just gotten used to doing it to her dad. Tim stepped back and stared at Anna for a second. Anna had swung her hand up to cover her mouth. She slowly reached it out and rested it on the place where she had hit Tim.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm fine," said Tim. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" asked Anna. "You can't drive, you're drunk."

"Not driving anywhere," said Tim.

Tim grabbed Anna's hand and started walking towards the lake. Anna reluctantly followed him. The moon was high in the sky by this point. Anna looked over the lake as they neared it. Tim stopped and sat down on the ground. He looked up and patted the ground next to him. Anna laughed and sat down next to him. Tim turned his attention back to the lake. Anna watched the reflection of the moon shimmer on the water.

"So why did you bring me over here?" asked Anna after a few minutes.

"Cool down," said Tim looking at the stars.

"I'm cool," said Anna. "I'm going to go find that brother of mine."

Tim reached over and grabbed Anna's hand and held her to the ground. Anna sighed and let herself be pulled back down to the ground.

"You stink," said Tim.

"You do too," said Anna, trying not to laugh. "It's not like I can take a shower or anything at the moment."

"Yeah you can," said Tim.

"What?" said Anna looking at him.

Tim pointed to Anna's shoes and told her to take them off. Anna shrugged her shoulders and took her shoes and socks off. Tim did the same thing with his boots. Once they were both barefoot Tim stood up and held his hands out for Anna. Anna eyed his hands before she grabbed a hold of them. Tim laughed and pulled Anna up to here feet.

"All right genius, where am I going to shower?" asked Anna.

"You go anything electronic on ya?" asked Tim.

Anna pulled her keys out of her pocket and dropped them in one of her shoes. Tim smiled as he dropped his keys into her other shoe. He leaned over and picked her up and ran towards the lake.

"TIM PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Anna, trying not to laugh.

"Okay," said Tim.

Tim let Anna go, right into the water. Anna let out a scream as she hit the cold water. They were far enough away that no one could hear her screams over the music and the fire. Anna surface and pushed her wet hair out of her face. If looks could kill, Tim would be six feet under. Tim laughed when she splashed him with water. He dunked himself under the water and resurfaced. Tim waded over towards Anna and breathed in.

"You don't reek now," smiled Tim.

"You still do," laughed Anna.

"What? No way. You had beer poured on you, I drank mine," said Tim.

"Yeah, but you still stink," laughed Anna.

Anna tried to run away from Tim, but wasn't getting very far. Anna turned around and gauged the distance between her hand the island in the middle of the lake. She turned back to Tim and smiled.

"Catch me if you can," said Anna.

"Wont be hard," said Tim.

Anna laughed and dived under the water and started to swim towards the lake. Tim watched as she resurfaced about fifteen feet from where he was standing; she was swimming to the lake. Tim smiled as he dove under the water and swam after her.

Anna finally made it to the island. She pulled herself up the wooden ladder at the end of the dock. She turned to watch Tim surface once more before he dove back under. She laughed as she walked down the pier. Tim disappeared into the woods as Tim pulled himself up on the pier.

Tim watched Anna walk into the woods. He stood there and shook his head. He walked down the pier and towards the woods. He was almost at the woods when he saw Anna run back towards the water. Upon closer inspection of the beach, she was naked. Tim followed the clothes path that led to the edge of the water. A pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt with a palm tree, a white lace bra, the only thing missing was her panties.

"Come join me. The water is nice," laughed Anna.

Tim smiled as he unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled his jeans off and the pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the ground. Once he was down to his boxer-briefs he stopped.

"Little Tim don't want to come out and play?" laughed Anna.

"We are even. You have your panties on I have my boxers on," said Tim.

"Yeah, but I have three articles of clothing on the beach, you only have two," said Anna as she floated in the water.

"Yeah, but that would me I would be completely naked and you wouldn't be," said Tim.

"Do you not want to get naked?" asked Anna swimming towards the shore.

Anna, never being the shy one, walked out of the water and over towards Tim. Tim looked her over. He started at her face. Her bruises had long since healed, but he was sure there were some mental ones that were still lingering below the surface. Then down her neck to her chest. Her breasts were still the full size DD they were the first time he had seen them, but they were tanner.

As she neared, Tim ran a finger over the tops of one of her breasts, "Been sun bathing topless?"

"Nude beach," said Anna shrugging.

Tim's hand continued a trail down her torso to the tops of her hips where here thong was. He smirked as he looped his finger in the top of it. Tim chanced a glance over her head at the main shore and noticed the fire was dying out and people were dwindling. Anna had a wicked smile on her face and stole a glance at the shore as well. Anna's smile turned into a frown.

Anna sighed as she stepped back from Tim. She reached down and picked up her bra and shook the sand out of it. Tim sighed as he caught onto what she was doing. He grabbed his clothes and started to dress himself. Once they were dressed they dove back into the water and swam back to shore.

Billy was looking around the party trying to find Tim. Smash and the Hamilton boys had left after the fight, but now everyone was starting to leave. He made his way over to the edge of the lake to see two different pairs of shoes, one being Tim's boots. Billy looked around the beach but didn't see him. When he heard splashing he looked out into the lake. He saw one figure standing on the pier and a few seconds later a figure pop up out of the water. The first figure dove into the water and both made their way to the shore. Billy shook his head as he turned back to go to his truck and head home.

Tim and Anna finally made it to shore. Anna grabbed her socks off the beach and went to grab for her shoes when Tim took them. Tim took his keys out of one of her shoes and picked his up off the beach. He smiled at her and made his way towards the fire. Anna ran after him to get her keys and shoes.

"Gimmie my shoes," said Anna. "And my keys."

"I can give you a life home," said Tim.

"I drove out here," said Anna.

"Do you know the way back?" asked Tim, smirking.

"Well, no. But it shouldn't be that hard," said Anna.

"Yeah, in daylight," laughed Tim.

Anna frowned and followed Tim up to the fire. Anyone who wasn't passed out had gone home for the night. Anna stood with her back to the fire so she could dry off a little. She heard Tim curse before he walked over to stand next to her.

"What?" asked Anna as she took her keys from him.

"Looks like you are giving me a ride home," said Tim.

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Blocked in. Can't get out unless I want to run over a few people," said Tim.

Anna couldn't help it, she laughed at Tim. Tim shook his head as he said they should head out. Anna nodded her head and walked over to her car. Luckily for here she hadn't been blocked in She had been one of the last people to show up. Once they were in the car Anna turned it on and cranked the heat. She backed up until she could turn around. After that she was at Tim's mercy on getting them back to Dillon.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim had directed Anna back to the main road back into Dillon. She was driving alone, taking in the scenery when a car swerved into her lane and she slammed on the brakes. Tim was jolted awake and thrown forward. Had Anna not insisted he wear his seat belt he probably would've gone through the windshield.

"You okay?" asked Anna, with a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah. You?" asked Tim.

"Yeah…" said Anna with a shaky breath.

"Put the car in park," said Tim.

Anna did as told. Tim reached over and unbuckled Anna's seatbelt and told her to switch with him. He was going to drive the rest of the way. Anna climbed out of the car and walked around the front of it. Tim climbed across the seats and settled into the drivers seat. Anna sat down in the passenger's seat and closed the door. Both fastened their seatbelts and Tim threw the car and drive and took off towards his house.

After another twenty minutes he was pulling into his driveway. Billy's truck was missing from the driveway and the street. Tim turned the car off and climbed out. Anna climbed out behind him and went to get her keys. Tim shoved them into his pocket and walked towards the house.

"Tim, I need my keys," said Anna.

"Hold your hand out," said Tim.

Tim turned to face her about the time she held out a shaky hand. Tim smirked and put the keys back in his pocket. Anna sighed; he wasn't going to give them up until she had calmed down more. Anna went and got her cell phone from the car and walked into the house. Tim had stripped from his clothes and was walking around in his underwear. Anna shook her head as she closed the door behind her.

"What?" he said popping the top on a beer can.

"Absolutely nothing," laughed Anna.

"I've got an oversized t-shirt if you want to toss your clothes in the dryer," said Tim.

"That would be nice," said Anna.

Tim got up from the couch and walked over to his room. He came back a few minutes later and handed Anna the shirt. He pointed down the hall where the dryer was and walked back to the couch. Anna laid the shirt on top of the washer as she pulled her own shirt off. She slid her jeans off and tossed them both into the dryer. She unclasped her bra and shook more sand from it before she tossed it into the dryer as well. She had considered tossing her thong in as well but decided against it. She closed the lid and set the dryer.

Anna went to grab from the shirt went she felt a hand on her back. Tim had watched her get undressed. He watched her take her shirt off, then slide out of her jeans. He watched as she shook her bra free of sand and toss it into the dryer. She had a finger looped into the top of her thong but removed it and closed the dryer without putting it in. He quietly made his way down the hallway. He reached out and ran a finger up her spine, causing a slight shiver.

When Anna didn't stop him, he placed both his hand on her hips. They slowly rose up her torso and stopped on her breasts. Anna moaned as Tim grabbed her breasts. He squeezed the slightly and ran his palms over her nipples. He did that a few more times and Anna laid her head back on his chest. Tim slid his hands back down her torso and let them rest on her hips again. He spun her around; he gripped her hips and placed her up on top of the washer. Anna gasped as she met the cold machinery. Tim smiled as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Anna moaned as Tim snaked his tongue into her mouth. Anna willingly submitted to Tim's dominant tongue. He pulled her closer to him, almost off the machine. Anna wrapped her legs around Tim's hips and pulled him closer. Tim growled and pulled Anna off the washer and held her to him. Anna could feel Tim's hard length pressing into her.

Tim kicked open the door to his room and walked in, and kicked it closed behind him. He walked over to the bed and set Anna down on top of it. He pulled away and walked back over to the door and locked it in case Billy came home. Tim walked back over to his bed and climbed over on top of Anna, who had decided to lie back on the bed. Tim hovered over top of her, laying kisses on her jaw and down her neck. Anna moaned as Tim took on of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Tim brought his other hand up to her other breast and kneaded it. He ran his thumb across her nipple until it was hard. Tim released the first nipple and latched onto the other on. Anna ran her hands through his hair as he sucked on her nipple.

Tim released Anna's nipple and sat back on his legs. He reached down and looped his fingers in the top of her thong and started to pull it down. He got it down over her legs and tossed it onto the floor. Anna sat up and pushed Tim over onto his back so she was straddling him. Anna leaned forward and kissed him. She sat back and trailed her finger down his chest. Tim's breathing hitched when she reached the top of his boxers-briefs. Anna smiled as she ran her finger across the fabric over his ever-hard dick. Anna palmed the front of Tim's underwear causing him to moan and thrust his hips up.

Anna reached up and pulled his underwear down over his hips, exposing his hard cock. Once they were off she tossed them off into the floor. Anna slowly made her way back up Tim's body. Tim watched her as she climbed back up the bed. When she was far enough up he pushed her back onto the bed. Tim leaned over and kissed Anna as one of his hands traveled down her side to her hip and still lower. Anna moaned into the kiss when Tim ran a finger over her entrance. Tim smiled and did it again. Anna pushed her hips forward towards Tim's hand. Tim took the hint and slid one finger into her core.

Anna let out a throaty moan as Tim work his finger in and out of her. Anna's head fell back onto the bed as Tim kissed his way down her neck. Tim slipped another finger into Anna and slowly picked up speed. Anna's hips jerked forwards when Tim ran his thumb over her clit.

"Tim…" breathed Anna.

Tim removed his fingers and positioned himself in between her thighs. He leaned forward and ran the tip of his cock across her entrance. Anna moaned in frustration, which made Tim smile. Tim leaned over and kissed Anna again as he thrust deep into her. Tim swallowed her moan with another kiss.

Tim slowly pulled out and pushed back into Anna. Anna wrapped her legs around Tim's waist and pulled him deeper into her. Tim groaned and braced himself on the bed above Anna. Tim took the hint and started to slam into Anna.

"Oh…oh…god…yeah…there…oh yeah," moaned Anna. "Oh god…Tim…"

"Shit…so good…uhn…" moaned Tim.

Billy parked the truck on the side of the road in front of the house. He looked in the driveway and saw Anna's car, but not Tim's truck. Billy shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Mindy's hand as they walked across the yard. He unlocked the front door and Mindy walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers out. He handed one two Mindy. Mindy smiled at Billy and was fixing to saw something when they heard someone.

Billy cocked his head to the side and walked over towards Tim's room. He grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Billy leaned closer to the door to listen. Mindy walked over to the door and put her ear to it as well.

"Oh...uh…Tim…oh god…oh…oh…I'm…I..." moaned Anna. "OH GOD, TIM!"

"Shit…ANNA!" moaned Tim.

Billy and Mindy stepped back from the door and made their way to Billy's room. Billy shook his head as he closed the door to his bedroom. He'd just heard his brother screw Anna…again.

"What is it Billy?" asked Mindy.

"It seems I come home at the wrong time," said Billy drinking all of his beer.

"What?" asked Mindy.

"Last time Anna was here, if it's the Anna I think it is, I walked in the front door and Tim had her against the wall fucking her brains out in the kitchen," said Billy. "Now he's got her in his room."

"Oh. That's normal. Shit, I would be worried if Tim _didn't_ have a girl in his room after a party," said Mindy.

"This ain't no ordinary girl," said Billy. "She was that scout's daughter. The one who got arrested a week after moving here."

"Really? I thought she left town," said Mindy. "That's what Tyra said anyway."

"She did. She evidently came back," said Billy. "But I can't really be mad at her, though."

"Why?" asked Mindy.

"When she left, she left Tim and I $5000," said Billy.

"Holy shit, what for?" asked Mindy.

"Food and mortgage," said Billy. "And man did it help."

Mindy smiled and stood up and kissed her fiancé. Billy kissed her back and pushed her towards the bed. Talking was over, time for something much more fun.

Tim rolled off of Anna and laid on the bed. They both laid there and caught their breath. Anna rolled on to her side and laid her head on Tim's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Slowly, but surely, it was slowing down to a normal beat. Anna draped her arm across his chest as her eyes slowly closed. Tim wrapped an arm around Anna as she laid in the bed next to him. He stared up at the ceiling as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting through the house. He rolled over to wake Anna up, be she was gone.

_Not again,_ thought Tim.

Tim got up from the bed and found a pair of jeans and pulled them on. He opened the door to his room and looked out into the kitchen. His eyes about bugged out of his head to see Anna standing at the stove in nothing but a Dillon Panthers T-shirt frying bacon. Tim smiled and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Morning," said Anna.

"Morning," said Tim.

"Morning, now both of ya'll sit down so I can talk to ya," said Billy walking out of his bedroom.

"Um…can I finish cooking or do you want me to burn the house down?" asked Anna.

"Fine. Just hurry up," said Billy.

Anna whispered something to Tim as he stood up. Tim chuckled and walked down the hall to the dryer. He reached in and pulled Anna's jeans out and walked back to the kitchen. Tim handed them off to Anna so she could get dressed. Billy shook his head as Anna buttoned her jeans.

"You were cooking with no pants on?" said Billy.

"Could've done it without a shirt," said Anna.

"I say you do that," said Tim.

Anna shook her head and moved the bacon to a paper towel to get most of the grease off. She moved them to a plate and set them on the bar for Billy to eat as well. Anna and Tim walked to the other side of the bar and sat down on the stools. Billy watched them. Anna grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate and crossed her legs and watched Billy. Tim on the other hand grabbed a piece of bacon and focused his attention on Anna.

"Well?" said Anna.

"Uh…" Billy said shaking his head. "I know this is going to sound retarded, especially to Tim, but…um…"

"Spit it out man," said Tim.

Anna elbowed Tim in the ribs and gave him a dirty look. She looked over at the clock on the wall and realized it was seven-fifteen.

"What is today?" asked Anna.

"Monday. Why?" said Billy.

"Shit! School!" said Anna.

Anna jumped down from the stool and ran back to the dryer. She grabbed her bra and her shirt out and hurriedly changed clothes. She grabbed her cell phone from Tim's bedside table before she bolted from the house. Anna stopped abruptly and walked back in the house.

"I need my keys," said Anna.

Tim reached around on the bar and handed them to Anna. She thanked him before she ran out the door for the second time that morning. Tim chuckled while Billy shook his head.

"You need to go pick your truck up from the lake and head over as well," said Billy.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Tim as he grabbed the last few pieces of bacon.

"It can wait," said Billy.

Tim shrugged his shoulders and went to go find a shirt. Billy shook his head as he walked back into his bedroom where Mindy was still asleep. Tim called Smash to come pick him up and take him back to the lake to get his truck. Luckily everyone had cleared out and he could get his truck. Tim jumped in the drivers seat and headed off towards the school.

Anna still had clothes in the car. When she got to school she grabbed them and went into the bathroom and changed clothes. She changed into a pair of short shorts, a tank top that had Hawaii Girl written across the front and a pair of flats. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She stuffed everything back into the bag and walked back out to her car. While she was grabbing her school bag a few passing Panthers shouted out comments either to her or about her. Anna shook her head and closed the door and locked the car.

Tami Taylor walked into her office and saw Anna's transfer folder. She sat down at her desk and started to go over her school record for the past year. Her brows creased a few times as she read over the discipline problems list. She let out a few 'hmms' while she was reading it as well. She closed the folder and told Teresa to call Anna up to the office.

Anna had finally made it back into the building. She still had to stop by the front office to get her schedule. As she walked in the office she heard Tami tell someone to call her to the office. Anna walked up to the front desk and told them who she was and she needed her schedule. The lady, Teresa, directed her to Tami's office. Anna walked over and knocked on the doorframe to get Tami's attention.

"Anna," said Tami smiling.

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor. I hear you're looking for me," said Anna sitting down.

"Yeah. One, I have your schedule ready for you," said Tami. "And two, I want to talk to you about you're last school."

Anna chuckled, "No you want to talk to me about my discipline problems at the other school."

"You caught me," laughed Tami closing the door. "What was going on?"

Anna swiped her hand down the full length of her body, "A blessing and a curse."

"How so?" asked Tami.

"I was blessed with a body I don't have to work hard to maintain, I was also cursed with a body that attracts a lot of unwanted attention," said Anna. "Especially from the male persuasion."

"Uh-huh," said Tami. "And what happened?"

Tami had reopened the file on her desk and motioned to the numerous discipline write-ups.

"Guys didn't know when to shut up," said Anna. "And dot get me wrong, I like the attention for a while. But it just got annoying. I would come to school in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, in Hawaii of all places, and they wouldn't let up on the comments."

"And?" asked Tami.

"I told them to shut up and leave me alone. They didn't. Told them again and told the principal. He said that he cant do anything about it unless there was proof," said Anna. "Then when they still wouldn't shut up I hit them."

"Wow," said Tami.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"Well I hope all of that fighting is out of your system. But if that happens here just come tell me and I will deal with it. Other than that, here is your schedule and enjoy your first day back at Dillon," said Tami.

Anna took the paper and stood up. She smiled at Tami before she walked out into the main office again. The bell rang to signal the end of homeroom and everyone started filing out of the classroom. Anna sighed as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

She wasn't fifty feet from the office when a guy came up to her and swung his arm around her. If Anna hadn't known better she would've said the guy had a death wish, but she knew the hand that was attached to the arm and it belonged to Smash.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anna moving his arm.

"Smash had early morning practice with Coach," said Smash.

"Right," said Anna looking at her schedule.

"Damn, you got Clearwater for History. You are going to hate that class," said Smash. "I had him freshman year."

"I think I will manage," said Anna.

"So what was up with you and your brother last night at the bonfire?" asked Smash.

"Family dispute," said Anna.

"Ain't seen no family solve problems like that other than Tim and Billy," said Smash.

"Okay, good for you," said Anna. "You are making me late for class."

"How?" asked Smash.

"Because you are hanging on me and won't let me walk as fast as I usually do and I have to be on the other side of school in less than a minute," said Anna.

"Sorry bout that," said Smash. "Hey you should stop by the Alamo Freeze this after noon. Smash will get you a free sundae."

Anna rolled her eyes and ran around the corner. She knew she was going to be late for class just by the fact she had stopped to talk to Smash. She found the classroom and walked in. If it had be the very first day of class it probably wouldn't have been a problem, but it wasn't.

"What do you think you are doing walking into my class five minutes late?" he asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I got lost?" asked Anna.

"No," he said signing her paper.

"Okay. I was talking with Smash about football," said Anna shrugging her shoulders.

"Well…don't be late again," replied Mr. Clearwater.

Anna rolled her eyes as she made her way to the only empty desk in the room, which was next to Lyla freaking Garrity. Lyla smiled as Anna sat down in the desk. Lyla leaned over and started talking to Anna.

"I'm so happy you decided to come back to Dillon," said Lyla. "Not many people like it here, but obviously you did. I mean who would give up Hawaii to move here?"

Anna rolled her eyes but Lyla kept going.

"I mean, Dillon's nice and all, but Hawaii? But your family is here. I mean your brothers were a great addition to the team. Jason seems to like them. He's helping coach the team with Coach Taylor," said Lyla. "Dillon hasn't changed much. Smash got hurt at the end of last season, in the playoffs, but he seems to be getting better. And Tim, well he's Tim. So how have you been? Did you like Hawaii? Was it warm all the time? Were there any cute boys?"

"Garrity if you don't shut up, I'm going to hit you," said Anna.

Lyla just stared at Anna dumbfounded. She shook her head and smiled before she started talking.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just curious and all. I mean you mustn't have like it all that much if you came back. Your brother's have been struggling. Had to give up scholarships to UTM and Texas A&M ad go to community college…" said Lyla.

Anna reached over and smacked Lyla. Lyla gasped as held her hand to her face.

"I told you Garrity that if you didn't shut up I was going to hit you," said Anna.

Mr. Clearwater was going to say something when the classroom door opened again. Tim stuck his head in the door and smiled.

"Can I help you Mr. Riggins?" said Mr. Clearwater.

"Uh, Coach wants to see Anna ASAP," he said.

Anna rolled her eyes but grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom. Tim shut the door once she was outside and walked down the hall.

"Coach wants to see me?" asked Anna. "Now?"

"Well, not now. After class," said Tim. "But I saw you smack Lyla."

"Really?" said Anna.

"Yeah. What did she do?" asked Tim.

"She talked," said Anna.

"Really? You smacked her because she was talking?" chuckled Tim. "Next thing you know you will be smacking people because they are breathing."

"I can start with you, if you like," said Anna.

"That's okay," said Tim.

"Tim, Anna, what are you doing out of class?" asked Tami walking out of the teachers lounge.

"Coach wanted to see here," said Tim.

"Anna knows the way to the football offices," said Tami.

"Uh, I know. But I figured since I had a free period I would escort her and catch up. For old times sake," said Tim smiling.

"Right. And old times sake is talking about smacking Lyla Garrity?" asked Tami. "What did I tell you not ten minutes ago Anna?"

"It's not like I could just get up out of class and come tell you Lyla was making me regret agreeing to stay in Dillon," said Anna.

"I know, but you didn't have to smack her," said Tami.

"She wouldn't shut up either," said Anna.

"Tim go to the library or something, but get out of the halls. And Anna, I have to do something about that out burst. I can't just let you get away with smacking someone," said Tami. "I hate to do this to you but effective immediately you are now part of the Cheerleading squad and & Rally Girls."

"WHAT!" said Anna. "All because I smack Lyla?"

"I know, but if you and Lyla spend more time together you wont be as tempted to harm her physically," said Tami. "Now go see Coach Taylor and get back to class."

Anna huffed and headed off towards the gymnasium.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna walked through the locker room and over to Coach Taylor's office. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door, a little harder than necessary. Coach bade her entrance. She turned the knob and walked in, slamming the door closed as she sat down.

"Well then," said Coach looking up from his computer.

"Sorry," said Anna still pissed.

"What happened?" asked Coach.

"You're…the principal just put me on the cheer squad and rally team," said Anna.

Coach looked at her like she was crazy. There was no way Tami would deliberately put someone on the rally team.

"You sure that is what she said?" asked Coach.

"I smack Garrity," said Anna. "She said that if we spend more time together that I would be less likely to want to cause her physical harm. Me? Personally, I think I am going to kill her if I have to spend that much time with her."

Coach couldn't help but laugh. He composed himself enough to talk to Anna.

"I wanted to talk to you about your brother, Sky," said Coach.

'Okay?" asked Anna. "What did he do now?"

"He showed up to practice this morning with a black eye," said Coach. 'Do you know if he has had any problems with anybody?"

'You realize that you just asked that to a person who, up until Friday, hadn't seen or talked to him in just under a year"," said Anna. "If something is going on, you need to talk to Kyle or Mark."

Anna sat in her chair waiting for him to tell her she could leave, but he just sat there and though about what she had said, then it dawned on her. They had traded blows the night before at the bonfire.

"Actually I retract part of that statement," said Anna. "I do know why he has a black eye. I gave it to him."

'What? Why?" asked Coach Taylor.

"He poured beer on me," said Anna.

Coach rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, "Were ya'll at the Bonfire last night?"

"No, we were at the house celebrating my return to Dillon," said Anna. "My Aunt's a little lax on the rules. Not like it stopped up before, but hey. Don't bite the hand that feeds ya."

"You can go Anna," said Coach. "And wear more clothes."

Anna smiled and walked out of the office and made her way back to her history class. As she walked in the room everyone was staring at her and Lyla was missing. Anna smiled as she sat back down and waited for class to let out.

As soon as the bell rang everyone got up from their desks and bolted for the door. Anna shouldered her bag and walked out of the classroom. She found her locker and put everything in it. She looked at her schedule and saw she had the next two periods free. She closed her locker and turned to leave to come face to face with Lyla.

"What?" asked Anna.

"We have cheer practice right after school. Since you have a free period you might want to get clothes to work out in," said Lyla walking off.

Anna growled and walked towards the front door. She made it to the parking lot without someone else stopping here. She was reaching in her pocket for her keys when someone grabbed her arm. It was Skyler.

"What's this I hear about you being a Rally Girl?" asked Skyler.

"Not by choice," said Anna. "Let go."

"Cara's pissed at you, FYI," said Sky walking off.

Anna sighed and climbed in the car. She started it and pulled out of the parking lot and headed off towards the house.

Tim had heard the news, and just like everyone else he couldn't believe it. he walked through the halls trying to find Anna and talk to her about it but he couldn't find her. Then he saw Garrity walking out of the girl's bathroom. He walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She immediately jerked it off of her and turned to face Tim. Tim asked if it was true that Anna was on the Rally Team and Lyla begrudgingly said it was.

Tim completely shocked. Anna was on the Rally Team. He didn't know if he was shocked because she was on the Rally Team or the fact that she may not be _his_ rally girl and he will have to share her. Tim turned and bolted towards Coach's office. He reached the office about the time Coach had walked out.

"What is it Tim?" asked Coach.

"You gotta make Anna my Rally Girl," said Tim.

"Tim, I don't have control over that and you know it," said Coach.

Tim sighed as Coach Taylor walked away. Anna pulled into her driveway and got out, slamming the car door. She hadn't made it to the front walk when Aunt Cara opened the front door. She glared at Anna. Anna knew that glare very well. She had gotten it a lot the first few months she had lived with Aunt Cara. Cara had one rule: Let me know where you are, and Anna knew she had broken that rule.

As soon as Anna was in the house she took off up the stairs, Cara hot on her heels. Anna was digging through her clothes when Cara walked up to the door.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!" shouted Cara.

Anna turned to say something but Cara cut her off.

"I have one rule! ONE! All I ask is that you tell me if you aren't going to be coming home!" shouted Cara. "But did you do that! No! You didn't. No call, not even a fucking text message!"

Cara was getting her second wind when Anna threw her hand up in the air.

"Hold it right there! I was out with people last night. No I didn't tell you I wasn't going to be home. I got caught up in talking to them! I'm sorry, but do not blow up at me for something I haven't don't to you in almost a year!" shouted Anna. "And on top of this bullshit I have been forced onto the Cheer Squad and Rally Team! I've got to go. My free period is almost up!"

Anna stormed out of the room and down the stairs with clothes in her hand. She got in her car and drove back to the school. She got back in enough time to get to her next class. The day seemed to fly by after that, much to Anna's chagrin. When the final bell rang Anna contemplated just going back home, but here came Ms. Lyla Garrity herself.

"Come on," said Lyla.

Anna huffed and followed Lyla to the girl's locker room. Lyla told her to pick a locker and get changed and be out on the field in ten minutes. They were going to teach her all the cheers, in front of the team. Anna sighed and changed into a pair of workout shorts and a jog bra.

Coach was shouting plays at a team who was using to listen. But things got worse when the cheer team came out and took up residency at the end of the field and started stretching. He threatened the team with bleacher runs if they didn't get back to practice. Everything settled back into a normal routine for a few minutes. Coach shouted a play to Saracen. Matt nodded that he had heard him and turned back to the group guys around him. He was fixing to tell them the play when one of them said something.

"Damn. Who is that? She is fine as hell!" said Chris.

"AnnaLeigh Carter," said Saracen. "Now the play.

"HEY ANNA"! shouted Chris. "ME AND YOU FRIDAY AFTER THE GAME!"

Anna turned to face the field when she heard her name. Some kid was shouting at about Friday after the game. She smiled and flipped him off and started on her stretches. Lyla rolled her eyes as she finished her stretches.

"CARTER! FRONT AND CENTER!" shouted Coach Taylor.

Anna rolled her eyes and walked over to where Coach was standing.

"Yeah?" asked Anna, innocently.

"I may not be in charge of Cheer Squad, but I am still an authority figure here," said Coach.

"And you are going where with this?" asked Anna.

"Garrity!" shouted Coach.

Lyla took her sweet time walking over to where Coach and Anna were standing, "Yes Coach Taylor?"

"I'm going to have to steel Anna away for today's practices for some bleacher runs," said Coach.

"FOR WHAT!" shouted Anna.

"It's either bleacher runs or I take you to Principal Taylor," said Coach.

Anna sighed and walked over to the bleachers, "How many?"

"Until I tell you otherwise," said Coach Taylor.

Anna growled as she started up the bleacher stairs. Tim watched from the field and shook his head. Coach saw him and shouted over at him.

"Watch it Riggs or you will be joining her!" shouted Coach.

Anna had been doing run for a half hour without stopping when Coach told her she could stop and go home. Anna nodded and had made it all the way back to the bottom of the bleachers when she collapsed. Tim tossed his helmet off to the side and ran towards the bleachers. Coach followed his gaze and took off up the stairs when he saw Anna lying on the ground.

"Tim call 911," said Coach handing him his phone.

A few minutes later an ambulance was pulling up on the field. Anna was loaded in to it and was taken to the hospital. Tim tried to climb in but Coach stopped him and said he could go after practice. Tim grunted but grabbed his helmet from Seven and walked back on the field.

Anna woke up in an extremely white room. She looked around her and realized she was in the hospital. She sat up in the bed when a doctor walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Carter. I'm Dr. Mitchell. Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"Isn't it your job to tell me that?" asked Anna cracking a small smile.

"You passed out at school," said the doctor. "What were you doing?"

"Thought I would get in an after school workout. Ran the bleachers. Guess I lost track of time," said Anna shrugging her shoulder.

"Well you were dehydrated. We've got you hooked up to an IV for now. Do you have someone who can come pick you up?" asked Dr. Mitchell.

Anna started to answer when Coach Taylor and Tim walked through the door, "My ride just showed up."

Dr. Mitchell nodded his head and walked off to finish his round. Anna looked over at Coach Taylor and glared at him. His face was a stone mask, Tim on the other hand not so much.

"What did you tell him?" asked Coach.

"After school workout," said Anna.

"You lied?" asked Coach Taylor.

"Only a small one. The main thing is that he bought it and you still have a job," said Anna.

Coach Taylor opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to form a sentence but nothing was coming out. Tim looked at Anna with concern in his eyes.

"When can you leave?" asked Tim.

"When the bag goes empty," said Anna pointing at the already half empty bag of solution.

Tim nodded his head and pulled a chair over and sat down next to her bed. Coach Taylor pulled out his phone and called his wife to tell her he would be late coming home. Anna sat back in the bed and closed her eyes, determined to get some sleep before she had to go home and listen to Aunt Cara bitch at her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna had finally been released from the hospital. Coach had taken her back to the school so she could get her car and drive home. Anna pulled into the driveway of her house and sat there. She looked at the house before she turned her car off and got out. She grabbed her things from the back seat before she walked into the house. Cara was waiting for her in the kitchen. Anna ignored her Aunt and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the door in Cara's face and locked it to make sure she didn't burst through the door uninvited.

Anna collapsed on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She thought about everything that had happened over the weekend and that day at school. She could hear her aunt say something to one of her brothers before she heard her footsteps fade off down the hallway. She sat up and turned her laptop on. Once it was loaded she logged onto the Dillon High Chat room that had been established for the students to talk to each other without knowing who it really was.

Anna typed in her login name and password and waited while it loaded up. Once she was logged in she went to the active chat page to see what people were talking about.

_**Skyqueen: I can't believe she is on the Rally Team.  
ForeverDaisy: I know. And she is on the Cheer Team. Can she even cheer?  
FootballMan: Don't know about cheering, but I bet she is good at other sport **wink, wink**  
Skyqueen: Perv…**_

__Anna knew that they were talking about her. She decided to join the chat and add her two cents.

BarbieGirl has joined your chat.  
FootballMan: BarbieGirl? What kind of name is that?  
BarbieGirl: Better than yours Smash...  
FootballMan: How'd you know it was me? Could've been Riggs.  
ForeverDaisy: Riggs? Really. He couldn't use a computer if he tried.  
FootballMan: The man is smarter than you think.  
QB1: He can also be an idiot…  
FootballMan: Jason?  
QB1: Yup…  
FootballMan: You know you aren't QB1 anymore…right…  
QB1: What? I'm not! NOOOOOOO…because the Chair doesn't give that away?  
FootballMan: Just wondering. SO what is Seven's chat name?  
NinjaMan: Nothing retarded, I hope…  
FootballMan: Right Landry…  
NinjaMan: Man, and I though this one was good…  
FootballMan: So what' this about Riggs being an idiot?  
QB1: He is head over heels for Anna.  
Skyqueen: Why her? She can't even cheer.  
ForeverDaisy: I know, right…  
FootballMan: Don't worry ladies…there is enough of Smash to go around :^)  
ForeverDaisy has left the Chat.  
Skyqueen has left the Chat.  
FootballMan: Damn…  
NinjaMan: lol  
FootballMan: Shut up Landry…  
QB1: It was kind of funny…But anyway, back to Riggs. He thinks because he saved her from her dad that she loves him.  
FootballMan: Yeah…she showed her love all right. Packs up and moves to Hawaii. Still trying to figure out why she came back…  
Seven has joined the Chat.  
Seven: He Aunt moved them back so Mark and Kyle could go to a better college.  
FootballMan: Real original Saracen…  
Seven: Couldn't think of anything else…It's better than NinjaMan…  
NinjaMan: Shut up…We were talking about Riggs…  
QB1: Yeah…turns out that she slept with him too…when he took her from her house…she shacked up with him…  
FootballMan: Damn…he also disappeared with her after she gave Sky a black eye…  
SkyMan had joined the Chat.  
SkyMan: She didn't give me a black eye!  
FootballMan: Yeah and I'm the next Queen of England. Face it…your sister kicked your ass!  
SkyMan: Shut up…  
FootballMan: So what landed her a spot on the Cheer and Rally Teams?  
BarbieGirl: Heard she hit Lyla Garrity…  
FootballMan: There is now way that is true…  
SkyMan: Shit…with Anna, it probably is. She disappeared with Riggins at the bonfire. No doubt they hooked up again. Won't surprise me if she ends up pregnant before she graduates…  
FootballMan: Ouch…that is your sister dude…  
SkyMan: Then call it tough love…

Anna stayed signed into the chat room but got up and walked out of her room. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and saw that Skyler was in his room on his laptop. She smiled as she knocked on his doorframe to let him know she was there.

"What's up?" asked Sky minimizing the screen.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you were up to," said Anna.

"Not much. Talking to friends," said Sky.

Anna walked over and took a mint out of the small cookie jar he kept in his room. As she turned to leave she smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" asked Skyler.

Anna turned around and punched him in the jaw before she walked out of the room and back to her computer. She pulled up the screen to see what would happen next in the chat room.

SkyMan: I think BarbieGirl is Tyra.  
FootballMan: Why you say that?  
SkyMan: Anna just punched me for no reason…  
FootballMan: lol…  
QB1: that's funny…  
SkyMan: shut up…my jaw is killing me…  
ManWhore#33: What happened?

FootballMan: Riggs? You know how to work a computer?  
ManWhore#33: Shut up…what did you do?  
SkyMan: Nothing worth talking about again…  
FootballMan: So give us the goods, Riggs…what happened after you and Anna disappeared at the bonfire?  
ManWhore#33: Not going to tell you…  
FootballMan: I'll buy you a case of beer…  
QB1: Make that 2…  
ManWhore#33: Well since you sweetened the deal…we swam out to the island. We were gonna fuck on the beach but the bonfire was dying down and we swam back to shore…  
FootballMan: That's it!  
ManWhore#33: Nope. Took her back to my place…**wink wink**  
QB1: You screwed her at your place?  
ManWhore#33: yeah…started in the laundry room and worked its way back to my room…it was awesome…  
Seven has left the Chat.  
NinjaMan has left the Chat.  
QB1: whatever…she that good in bed?  
FootballMan: She's got be with a body like that…  
SkyMan has left the Chat.  
FootballMan: Don't think he wants to hear about his sister's sex life…tell us more.

Anna sat there dumbfounded as the conversation progressed. Tim told them everything that had happened between the two of them. She started to see red, and she couldn't help herself anymore. She pulled up the textbox and started typing.

BarbieGirl: All three of ya'll are pigs! I expected more out of you Street. I expected this from Tim and Smash, but not you!  
ManWhore#33: It's all in good fun…calm down, babe…  
BarbieGirl: Be happy you aren't anywhere near me right now. And don't call me 'babe'. Whatever notions you had in your head about me, Tim. Forget them. Because I never want to talk to or see you again! Same goes to the both of you! Leave me alone!  
BarbieGirl has left the Chat.  
ManWhore#33: Shit…that was Anna…  
FootballMan: Damn…we in some deep shit now…  
QB1: We? Who is this 'we' shit. I'm in New Jersey…have fun boys!  
QB1 has left the chat.

FootballMan: yeah…have fun fixing that Riggs!  
ManWhore#33: Fuck You!  
ManWhore#33 has left the Chat.  
FootballMan has left the Chat.

Tim sat in front of the computer in the library. He logged off and walked out towards his truck. He drove around until he found his favorite bar and went in for a few drinks. Anna sat on her bed and stared at the computer screen. She couldn't believe that Tim had so easily given up the information about their night together. She saved the conversation before she slammed her computer closed. She grabbed a jacket and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Cara walked out of the kitchen in time to see Anna disappear out the door. Anna jumped in her car and drove downtown to the real estate agency. She parked her car and climbed out.

She walked through the front door and went to the front desk. The lady behind the desk directed her to one of the agents who had a free chair. Anna shook the lady's hand, Amy Markey, and sat down.

"What can I help you with?" asked Amy.

"I'm looking to buy a house. I want to start looking while I get the Emancipation papers started that way I will have somewhere to go afterwards," said Anna.

Amy nodded her head and they started going through the property that was available in Dillon. Anna had narrowed it down to ten houses. Amy printed off the information about each property and gave them to Anna to slim down some more. Anna collected the papers and shook Amy's hand again before she headed over to the attorney's office. She got the paperwork she needed to be emancipated before she headed back to her house.

Anna walked through the door and ignored an enraged Aunt Cara. She walked up to her room and closed the door. She placed everything from the lawyer and real estate agent in a folder and put it in her school bag. She climbed in bed and closed her eyes and sleep over took her after a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna sat at a lunch table by herself looking over the printout the agent had given her. Tyra had walked in and had sat down in front of Anna with Julie Taylor sitting next to the blonde. Anna didn't even look up from her folder to acknowledge their presence. Tyra looked over at Julie before she cleared her throat. Anna sighed and looked up from what she was doing.

"What?" asked Anna.

"I'm sure you don't want to talk about it…" started Tyra.

"Then don't bring _it_ up, whatever _it_ is," said Anna looking back down.

Tyra, undeterred, kept going, "_It_ has something to do with Riggins."

"You're right. I don't want to talk about it," said Anna.

Tyra went to say something else when Anna gathered her things and walked away from the table. Julie and Tyra watched Anna walk out of the cafeteria as Tim walked in the other door. Tim spotted Tyra and made a beeline over to their table. Tim sat down but didn't say anything. Tyra and Julie sent him glares. If looks could kill he would definitely be six foot under right now.

"What do you want Tim?" asked Tyra.

"I…uh…I need some advice," said Tim.

"About what? How to fuck up Anna's life more? I think you can do that one on your own," said Tyra.

Tim bowed his head he deserved that comment. He just didn't think it would hurt so much. Tyra shook her head and the out an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell were you thinking Tim! You sold out for two cases of beer? Even I didn't think you were that stupid," said Tyra.

Tyra and Julie stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Tim sighed and let his head fall on the table in front of him with a loud thump. Everyone close enough to hear turned at watched him. Tim didn't move from that position until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

Anna sat in the library during her afternoon free period. She had thrown out a few of the printouts by this time. She had five sitting in front of her on the table. She saw someone walk up to the table, but didn't take the time to acknowledge their presence.

Tami was making rounds around the school. As she walked past the library she saw Anna sitting at a table by herself with papers out in front of her. She walked into the library and over to the table. She stood in front of the table waiting for Anna to look up, who never did. She cleared her throat and Anna sighed as she reluctantly raised her head to look at her.

"Principal Taylor," said Anna.

Tami pulled out a chair and sat down across from Anna. She looked down at the papers on the table and picked one up. She frowned as she laid it back on the table.

"Moving again?" asked Tami.

"Just me," said Anna.

"Just you?" repeated Tami.

"Yup," said Anna.

"Mind if I ask why?" asked Tami.

"Need to get out of the house," said Anna.

"Want some help?" asked Tami.

"It would be greatly appreciated," said Anna.

Tami took some of the print outs and started going over them. She would make a comment every few minutes about one of the houses. Anna crumpled up another sheet and pushing it off to the side before picking up one Tami laid down. This continued for another hour until Tami had to leave for a meeting. In that hour Tami and Anna had narrowed it down to three houses. Anna grabbed up everything and put it in her school bag. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and got ready to leave for the day.

Tim walked by the library to see Anna and Tami Taylor sitting at a table looking a bunch of papers. Every so often Anna would crumple one up and push it to the side. After a few more minutes Tami stood up and walked off towards another entrance. Anna put everything in her bag and pulled out her keys. She stood up and grabbed the crumpled papers and tossed them in the recycling bin. She made her way towards the outside entrance of the library. Tim hustled out the closest door and booked it to his truck. He tossed his school bag in the bed of the truck as he jumped in. He started the truck and drove it around to the other side of the school.

Once Anna had her things she walked out an exterior door of the library. She went over a checklist in her head as she walked across the parking lot to her car. She had the car unlocked and was tossing her bag in the back seat when she heard a truck pull up next to her. She knew who the truck belonged to, there was no way anyone in Dillon didn't know who the truck belonged to. Anna sighed and slammed the door shut. She heard the driver's door open and close and heard boots run across the pavement, as well. Anna knew it was Tim, and she really didn't want to talk to him.

"Anna," said Tim gently placing a hand on her arm.

Anna growled and turned and punched Tim in the nose. Tim groaned and stumbled back grabbing his nose. Anna opened the door to her car and got it. She turned it on and pulled out of the space and subsequently the parking lot. Tim laid on the pavement holding his nose. Matt Saracen and Landry Clarke walked over when they saw his truck. Both guys tried to hold in their laughter, but were failing miserably.

"What happened?" asked Saracen.

"What the hell does it look like, Seven," said Tim.

Tim finally let go of his nose, satisfied that it wasn't broken. He stood up and looked at his face in the side view mirror, he was going to have a serious bruise in the morning. Tim grumbled and walked over to the driver's side of the truck and climbed in. he slammed the door and drove out of the lot.

Anna pulled up outside the real estate agency and parked the car. She got out and walked inside happy to see Amy's desk was void of any prospective buyers. Anna walked over when Amy flagged her down. Amy hung up the phone and turned to face Anna.

"So have you made a decision?" asked Amy.

"I've narrowed it down to three," said Anna.

Anna handed Amy the three print outs she had left. Amy looked them over and brought up what she had on them on her computer. They decided that Saturday they would go look at two of the houses and look at the third one on Sunday. Anna shook Amy's hand before she walked out of the building. Once Anna was back in her car she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang a third time before a woman answered it. She said that Anna had reached Derek Hamilton's office but that he was out. Anna said that she didn't need to talk to Mr. Hamilton but that she had a message for him. Once Anna had delivered the message she hung up the phone and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

Billy and Mindy jumped when the front door to the house was thrown open then slammed closed. Billy eyed Tim as he walked into this room and slammed the door. Billy started to get up from the couch but Mindy stopped him. She pulled herself from Billy's arms and walked over to Tim's room. Mindy knocked on the door but was met with a 'Fuck off Billy'. Mindy smirked as she turned the knob on the door and walked in. Tim sat up in his bed ready to fight with his brother when he saw Mindy closing the door behind her. Tim sighed and fell back on the bed, wincing slightly at the pain that he still felt. Mindy walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner and waited. Tim, getting annoyed quickly with this action sat up again and looked at her.

"What?" asked Tim. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering what has you in a foul mood," said Mindy.

"And why would you be wondering that I am in a foul mood?" asked Tim.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you about took the door off it's hinges," said Mindy shrugging her shoulders.

Tim sighed, "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Somehow I think that is a lie. So you can either tell me now, or I can sit here all night and you cal tell me later," said Mindy smiling.

Tim let out a groan and a sigh, "I got punched."

"And you're bitching about it? You get punched all the time," said Mindy.

"I got punched by Anna," said Tim.

Mindy tried to hold back her laugher and succeeded, barely. Mindy took a few deep breaths before she started speaking again.

"So you got punched by a girl. What did you do to deserve that?" asked Mindy.

By this time Billy had walked over and opened the door. Smash was standing behind Billy and had two cases of beer in his hand. Tim groaned again and fell back on the bed. Mindy turned to see Smash setting them down on the dresser. Mindy cocked her head to the side and got up from the bed. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Smash was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen/living room waiting on them.

"What did you bring beer over for?" asked Mindy before Billy could get a word out.

"I owed him a case and Street owed him a case…" said Smash.

"And why is that?" asked Mindy.

"Because we got him to spill his night with Anna…" mumbled Smash.

"Uh-huh…and?" said Mindy.

"He maybe did it in the new chat room the school has set up…" started Smash. "And Anna may have been in the chat room to see it…"

"BRIAN WILLIAMS!" shouted Mindy "Please tell me you are joking!"

"I wish I was…" said Smash.

"That's why she punched him today!" said Mindy with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" said Billy and Smash.

"That's why the door almost came off the hinges. Anna punched him because he was dumb enough to tell his two idiot best friends about him sleeping with her!" shouted Mindy.

Mindy shook her head and grabbed her jacket before she walked out of the house. Mindy jumped in Billy's truck before she took off down the road. Neither one of them knew where she was going, or when she was coming back. Smash said bye to Billy and walked out of the door, jumping in his car and leaving before Tim decided to kick his ass. Billy walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and collapsed on the couch. This could get ugly, and quick.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna was the only one home when there was a knock at the door. Anna got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She looked out the front window and saw a woman standing on the front porch. It wasn't anyone she knew, but she opened the door anyway.

"Can I help you?" asked Anna leaning on the doorframe.

"Anna?" asked the woman.

"That all depends on who you are," said Anna warily.

"I'm Mindy Collette. I'm Tyra's sister and Billy Riggins' fiancé," she said.

Anna let out a sigh before she stepped back and let this Mindy into the house. Anna closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Mindy sat down on one of the bar stools while Anna leaned against the counters. Anna was the first one to speak.

"Can I ask why you are here?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk about my idiot future brother-in-law," said Mindy.

"He told you?" asked Anna.

"Told me you punched him," said Mindy accepting the coffee cup.

"Hey, he deserved it," said Anna.

"I couldn't agree more," said Mindy.

"How do you know why I punched him?" asked Anna.

"Smash stopped by the house with…" started Mindy.

"Two cases of beer?" asked Anna.

"Yup," said Mindy.

"Would it be to much to ask you to kick Tim in the balls when you get home?" asked Anna. "I was going to do it today, but I was to pissed to be near him anymore."

Mindy let out a small laugh, "I will try. Don't think Billy will let me though."

Anna nodded her agreement. Mindy finished her cup of coffee before she stood up.

"I wanted to come by and tell you that all the Riggins' are as dumb as Tim," said Mindy.

"I know that now," said Anna.

Mindy waved as Anna closed the door. Anna couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. Tim's own sister-in-law had turned on him. Anna shook her head as she locked the door and walked up the stairs to her room to get ready for bed.

Mindy finally pulled into the driveway of the Riggins' house. She turned off the truck and walked up the driveway. Billy was standing at the door with a beer in his hand. He offered it to Mindy but she declined. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Tim was standing at his bedroom door with a slightly hopeful look on his face.

"Where'd you go?" Billy finally asked.

"Anna's house," said Mindy sitting on a barstool.

Tim's look became a little more hopeful, thinking Mindy convinced Anna to give him a second chance. Mindy saw the looks change on Tim's face. She hated what she was going to say next, but she knew he had to know the truth. Tim was the one to ask her the dreaded question.

"What did she say?" he asked.

Mindy took a deep breath before she let it out, "She actually told me to do something, but I'm not going to."

"Do it! Whatever it is! Do it!" said Tim.

Mindy stood up and walked over to where Tim was standing. Tim subconsciously braced himself for whatever Mindy was going to do. But all the bracing didn't' help him one bit. Mindy pulled back her leg and kick Tim in his crotch. Tim groaned and grabbed himself as he stumbled back into his room. Billy tried to suppress his laughter, but was failing miserably. Mindy walked into the kitchen and grabbed ice out of the fridge and wrapped it up in a towel before she took it to Tim. Tim nodded his head in thanks as he placed it on his crotch. Mindy closed the door to his room before she walked back over to Billy and grabbed the beer from him before she sat down on the couch.

Anna woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. She laid in bed and waited for someone else to answer it. After a few more rings it stopped then there was a shout from Aunt Cara for Anna to answer the phone. Anna reached over to the cordless on her bedside table and turned it on before putting it to her ear.

"Yeah?" said Anna as she heard the other phone hang up.

"Anna?" asked a woman.

"Yeah," replied Anna sitting up in bed.

"Do you have a fax machine?" asked the woman.

"Why?" asked Anna. "Who is this?"

"Crystal, from UT Knoxville. You called yesterday about emancipation papers," she said.

"Oh. Yeah. I got one," said Anna.

Anna got up and walked over to the fax machine and gave Crystal the number and waited. Soon a paper was coming through. She looked it over and made sure everything had been filled out. Crystal told her the original copy was coming in the mail and should be there within a few days. Anna hung up the phone and folded the paper and put it in her bag. She walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled clothes out for school before jumping in the shower.

Anna was only at the school half the day before she went over to the attorney's office. She gave him the paper that was faxed to her that morning and said that the original was on its way. He said that the fax copy was fine. After an hour at the office Anna finally emerge completely emancipated. She walked over to her car and got in. She drove over to the bank about her moving her money into a different account and buying a house.

Saturday finally rolled around. Anna was up at seven in the morning and had showered and was in a pair of blue jeans and a nice shirt. She pulled on a pair of flats before she walked out of the house to meet Amy at the first house. The house was quiet as she walked down the stairs. She knew that Mark, Kyle and Aunt Cara were college hopping this weekend. Devon was more than likely still at his girlfriend's house, having said he might stay the night, and Skyler and Paul were at football practice.

Tim walked into the locker room a four in the afternoon and started pulling his pads off. He tossed them in his locker and grabbed a towel and headed over the showers. He was one of the last people off the field and one of the last people in the locker room. He turned on the water and stood under it. The warm water was soothing his aching muscles. He rolled shi shoulders to help work out the kinks. He finally finished his shower and got dressed. He grabbed everything and was heading towards the door when Coach Taylor stopped him.

"Tim, come here a minute, son," said Coach.

Tim obliged and walked into the coach's office. Coach Taylor closed the door behind Tim before he sat down at his desk. Tim had collapsed on to the couch, his bag on the floor next to him. Coach took a breath and folded his hands before he said anything.

"What's going on Tim?" asked Coach.

"Don't know what you're talking about," said Tim.

"You are starting to act like you did a few months back. You're unfocused," said Coach. "Something going on with you and Anna?"

"Nope," said Tim.

"Then what is the problem?" asked Coach.

Tim chuckled slightly before he answered, "That is the problem. She hates me."

Coached sighed, "Why does she hate you?"

"I might have told Smash and Street about us…one night at might house," said Tim.

"You told Smash and Jason that you slept with Anna, right?" asked Coach.

"Yeah. But I told them everything, and I mean _**everything**_," said Tim.

Coach shook his head as he listened to one of his captain's say he made a complete fool of himself.

"Is there more?" asked Coach.

"Only that I did it on the school chat…and she saw it…" said Tim.

Coach let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned back in his chair and put a hand over his face, "Have you tried talking to her?"

"She punched me the first time I got close to her," said Tim.

"I will talk to her on Monday and have Principal Taylor talk to her as well. Right now I need you to focus on next Friday! Got it!" said Coach Taylor.

"Yes, sir," said Tim.

Tim stood up from the couch and grabbed his bag and walked out of the office and across the parking lot to his truck.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole of the next week Anna was online ordering furniture for her house and having everything else sent from the Tennessee house. She was sitting on the back of her car watching her brother's practice in the afternoon. She saw that the team was leaving the field, which meant Tim was leaving the field and was more than likely going to want to talk to her.

Coach Taylor saw Anna sitting on her car watching the practice. When he signaled practice was over he stated that the team was to go straight into the locker room. As he neared the building he saw Anna slide off the car and put something in the back seat. He walked over to her to talk to her about Tim.

"Anna," said Coach walking over.

Anna nodded her head in acknowledgement but said nothing. She knew what he was doing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Coach.

"Can't really stop you," said Anna.

"I want to talk to you about Tim," said Coach Taylor.

"What about him? About the fact that he embarrassed the hell out of me for beer! Or the fact that he wont apologize for it?" said Anna, anger clearly written on her face.

"You haven't given him…" started Coach.

"Don't you dare say I haven't given him a chance! He approached me once! Once! The numerous times he has seen me since he said it he has only tried once!" shouted Anna. "Shit, his sister-in-law came to the house to apologize for his idiocy, but not him. Never him. I honestly don't think he _is_ sorry for it!"

Anna turned around and climbed in her car and left the school. Sky and Paul already had alternate ride home so she really didn't have to stay that long. As soon as Anna pulled in the driveway her cell phone started ringing, it was the bank. They had told her that the loan had gone through for the house she wanted to buy and all she had to do was come down and sign the papers. Anna smiled as she pulled out of the driveway and headed over to the bank. She was going to get this done ASAP!

Anna had a huge smile on her face when she walked into the house that night. Cara was standing in the kitchen doorway, pissed as hell; still.

"And what the hell are you so happy about? Your ass is grounded!" said Cara.

Anna didn't answer her as she climbed the stairs up to her room. When she got in her room she started packing everything that could go to the house that night while Cara was asleep. She still had the boxes from when she had first moved to Dillon so getting those wasn't a problem. By eleven o'clock, having by passed dinner, Anna had most of her knick-knacks packed up and ready for transport. She listened and waited for Cara to go to bed. Once she heard the door close she waited fifteen minutes before she actually walked down the hall with her things. Getting it all in three trips Anna piled it up in her car and drove across town to her new house. She had got the key from Amy after she had gone to the bank. She unlocked the house and turned on the lights. She unloaded the boxes and put them in the closet in the master bedroom. She locked up the house before she headed back.

Anna woke up the next morning to an empty house. Cara had started her job and the guys were gone, for who knew what reason. Anna shrugged her shoulders as she turned on the coffee pot. She walked back up the stairs to her bedroom to start packing the rest of her things; clothes, towels, bed clothes, etc. She had one box of clothes packed and walked back down to the kitchen to grab her coffee. As she was making her way up the stairs there was a knock on the front door. Reluctantly Anna walked back down and over to the door. She moved the front curtain and saw Billy Riggins standing on the porch. Anna opened the door and stared at him. Billy stuttered a few seconds before he could actually speak.

"Anna can I talk to you?" asked Billy.

"If it has anything to do with Tim, you can keep it to yourself. He needs to grow a pair and come apologize himself," said Anna.

Billy took a deep breath before he spoke, "Actually it's Mindy. She wanted me to come by and ask you to come to her bachelorette party she is having tomorrow."

"I'll think about it," said Anna.

Billy nodded his head before he walked off the porch. Anna closed the door and turned to walk up the stairs. She knew what was going on. She didn't know Mindy and vice versa. Anna knew it was a ploy by either Tim or Billy or possibly both to get Anna over to the house so Tim could talk to her. Wasn't going to happen. Her furniture was going to arrive later tonight and she would spend all day Sunday putting everything together. Anna grabbed another box and started filling it with clothes. Once she had her chest of drawers empty she took it apart as well. She had everything but her bed, her desk, and a few boxes loaded into her car. She grabbed a soft drink out of the fridge before she walked out of the house.

She climbed in her car and pulled out of the driveway. She drove the few miles to her new house. She pulled in the driveway and shut off the car. She climbed out and walked over to the garage door and opened it. She started unloading boxes and whatnot into the garage. When her car was finally empty she closed the door and locked it before she climbed back in the car to head back to the other house. She parked the car in the driveway once she reached the house and turned it off. She walked into the house to see Smash, Saracen, Sky and Paul standing around the table.

"Though you had practice on Saturdays," said Anna opening the fridge.

"We do. Got a two hour break before we have to be back," said Paul.

"Right. Well, unless you are fixing something t eat, get out of the kitchen," said Anna hip checking Paul into the island.

"Violent much?" laughed Paul.

"Go before I hip check you into something harder," said Anna smiling.

All four of them walked out into the living room to watch TV until they had to leave. Anna had to hold off on finishing packing while the guys were at the house. Once they left she grabbed the rest of her boxes and loaded them into the car. She dismantled the bed and loaded the small parts into her car. She carried the larger parts; bed frame head board, footboard, etc; down the stairs and put them in the truck. She got in her car and quickly dropped everything else off before she came back and got the truck. She was fixing to leave when the truck with her other furniture showed up. She had them unloaded everything into the garage except the fridge, dishwasher and washer and dryer. She had the guys install those before they left. Anna quickly headed back to the other house to grab her car before she made the final trip to _her_ house. She ran in quickly and left a note of the fridge for Cara and the boys.

The boys got back from practice about the same time Cara got home with food from the Alamo Freeze. She walked into the kitchen and set the bags down on the island. She yelled for Anna to come down the stairs when Paul told her that the car wasn't at the house, meaning she was out when she was supposed to be grounded. Cara turned to grab drinks from the fridge when she saw a note hanging on the fridge. She pulled it off and unfolded it; it was from Anna.

_**You probably yelled for me, one of the boys probably told you I wasn't home and now you're pissed. That means this isn't going to make you any happier. I've moved out. I've got my own house, and no I'm not going to tell you where I live so don't ask. ~Anna.**_

Cara crumpled the paper as she walked up the stairs. She reached Anna's door and turned the knob. When the door opened Cara saw that everything was gone. There was an envelope taped to the wall. Cara pulled it off and pulled out the note inside.

_**Told ya. ~Anna.**_

Cara crumpled that note as well and tossed them in the trash. She walked back down stairs to find that the boys had already started eating. She grabbed her burger and a beer from the fridge and sat down at the island. Skyler was the one to ask the Million Dollar question.

"Where _is_ Anna, anyway?" asked Skyler.

"I'm going to assume at home," said Cara taking a bite of her food.

"Um, no she isn't. Otherwise she would be eating with us," said Paul.

"She has her own house. She moved out," said Cara. "As of today."

All three boys looked at their Aunt like she was crazy. They had to have heard wrong. Anna didn't move out. Maybe she was helping a friend move; yeah that's what it was. She was helping someone move. When Paul voiced his though Cara shook her head and said that Anna _had_ moved out and the she _did_ in fact have a house. Dinner was quiet for the rest of the night.

Anna had her bed put together along with her two, count them two, dressers put together with clothes in them. She was glad she had ordered a chest of drawers, she was running out of room in the one she had. She had most of the other furniture together with the exception of a desk that was going in her office. She was sitting in the garage, with the door open trying to put part of the desk together. She heard someone walking up behind her, a grabbed hold of the knife she had sitting in front of her.

"Wanted to come welcome you to the neighborhood," said a woman.

Anna knew that voice and the scoffs that came from slightly farther back.

"Thank you Mindy," said Anna standing up and turning around. Tim and Billy's eyes damn near popped out of their heads when Anna stood up. She was wearing too short shorts that were black and too tight black tank top. Anna had her hair pulled back in a messy bun on her head and was barefoot. Tim wanted so bad to take her into the house and do, oh, so many things to her.

"My face is up here Tim," said Anna very much annoyed.

"Um…yeah…" he said lifting his gaze back to her face.

"Well I think now is as good a time as any to leave," said Billy grabbing Mindy's arm and walked back across the street.

Anna groaned when she realized how close she was to them. Why couldn't Tim have been home when she was looking at the house! She wouldn't have bought it otherwise. Tim shifted on his feet staring down at the ground. Anna sighed before she spoke.

"Either say something or leave. I'm busy at the moment," said Anna motioning to the barely built desk.

Tim looked around her and cracked a small smile, "Need help?"

Anna could tell he was trying not to laugh at her. She glared at him and he stopped smiling, knowing he was still in deep shit for talking to Smash and Street.

"Not unless you sincerely apologize," said Anna.

Anna watched the emotions that crossed Tim's face: sadness, fear, anger, and slight annoyance. She knew he was having an inner battle of words with himself so she turned around and sat back down on the ground and looked at the directions to build the desk. Tim watched Anna turn around and go back to building, scratch that, go back to attempting to build the desk. He watched her a few seconds before he cleared his throat to get her attention. Anna turned around from where she was sitting to look at him, annoyance written all over her face. Whether at him or the desk, Tim wasn't sure.

"Anna, I am really sorry. I didn't know you were in the chat room," said Tim.

Anna huffed, "That's not the point Tim. You shouldn't have been talking about it in the first place. Regardless of if I was in the chat or not. Shit! Principal Taylor could've been in that chat room for all you know!" said Anna. "Are you even sorry that you told Smash, of all people? Street, I get. He's not in the damn state anymore, but Smash!"

Anna watched Tim the entire time she was talking to him, well rather yelling at him. She waited for him to answer her question but he never did. Anna tossed down the part of the desk she had in her hand and stood up. She reached up and grabbed the garage door.

"Go home Tim. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't think about me," said Anna. "If I so much as think you are doing any of those I'm maim you so badly no one is going to know what to do with the remains. You hurt me, and here I thought you were different. Boy was I wrong."

Anna pulled the door down with a slam. Tim could see the emotion etched across her face. She was hurt and bad. Tim contemplated banging on the front door to talk to her again, but that would only make things worse. He kicked a rock into the road as he walked down the driveway. He was sorry he had told Smash, and even Street, about that night. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't said so. That was the one thing that Anna wanted to hear and he wanted to say, but he let it all slip away. That's who he was, 'Tim Riggins, the perpetual fuck up'.

Tim climbed into his truck and drove to the public library. This would be the second time he would set foot in the building. He logged onto one of the computers and logged on to the Dillon High Chat. There were a few people in the chat already, BarbieGirl being one of them. In fact BarbieGirl was walking to HeadCheerleader (Lyla) and NOT-A-Stripper! (Tyra) about him. He clicked on her name and pulled up a private message between the two of them.

_**ManWhore#33: I'm sorry. I really am, and I really wanted to tell you that I was sorry about telling Smash.  
**__**ManWhore#33: Shit, I'm even sorry for telling Street. Please forgive me.**_

Tim waited for Anna to reply to him. He would take anything at this point. Even if it was her bitching at him.

_**BarbieGirl: Too late, Tim.  
**__**BarbieGirl has left the chat.  
**__**BarbieGirl has blocked ManWhore#33 from Private Chat.**_

Tim sighed as he logged of the computer all together. He had officially lost the singularly most wonderful thing that has ever happened to him. Anna sat and stared at the message Tim had sent her. She wanted to tell him that she forgave him and that everything was going to be okay, but the truth was she had been burned one too many times to let something like this slide. She wrote him back three simple words before she logged off the computer.

_Three simple words, that could destroy anyone's life_, thought Anna.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of my FNL FF, for now…depending on how things go I might make a third FF for this series…but that all depends on reviews and if ya'll want another one. If you do, let me know. Also, if you have I will take ideas on where YOU think the story should go from here. I'll pick the best one and work it into the next one if I write one. Thanks! ~HardyFan4Ever2009.**


End file.
